Ravaged Chickens
I finished up my work out in the fields and wiped the sweat from my face with the back of my hand. I took the tools that I had used and placed them back into the small shed beside my employers house. The shed was a mearly good size, it could fit about four or five people in it. My employer kept all his tools in there and also his junk. I opened up the shed door and was trampled by five chickens who flew out of the shed and ran out into the open fields. "Stupid chickens." I said and got back up and wiped off my clothes and shoved the tools into the shed, I made sure that no other chickens were in the shed before I closed it and headed back to my home. I walked through town and passed by the burning stake, the guards were taking down the body remains that was burned a few days ago, some villagers were crying while they watched. Probably the family of the vicitm. I sped up my walk and passed by, not wanting to be stopped by the guards. I turned a corner and got attacked by chickens again and was pushed to the stone floor. After they had passed me, I got up and wiped myself off again and whispered a spell. The chickens started going crazy attacking anything they saw and attacked one of the guards. I quickly left the scene chuckling as I approached my home, sometimes being a witch was fun. Other times if you weren't careful, you could get caught and killed. I opened up the door to my home and found it empty and quiet, my sister was probably down by the lake trading the potions to the dryads and elves. I closed the door and took off my gloves and jacket and hung them on the hook, I turned around and headed over to the kitchen. Or the stove in the corner as I liked to call it. It wasn't much of a kitchen, heck it wasn't even a kitchen. But my sister insisted that we call it a kitchen. I looked around for something to eat, bread or meat. Whatever I could find was good enough for me. After hunting around the kitchen for a few minutes I finally found a small piece of bread and an apple. I sat down in a chair near the window and ate my food in silence, I watched as people passed by outside heading down the dirt trail that was a few feet in fron to of our house that headed to the big city a few miles outside of town. I saw my sister outside the window walking up to our house, I quickly shoved the food into my mouth and ate it as fast as I could. I swallowed right as she opened the door and came in. "Hey Godwin, when did you get home?" She asked as she took off her satchel and hung it up. "About 10 minutes ago, where were you?" I asked and she pointed north. "Down by the river trading potions with the elves, where else would I be?" She replied and I nodded. I mean, really where else would she go? She barely goes into the village and hardly every leaves the house unless going to trade potions. I opened my mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door, we both stared at each other and I closed my mouth. Melinda opened the door and three guards stood in the doorway. "We would like to speak to you about some ravage chickens, did you have anything to do with it?" One guard asked and Melinda looked me in the eyes. . . Category:Storys Category:Chapter Page Category:Cutefairy78 Category:The Witchtrials